1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing device which is used in packing an object, and more precisely, it relates to a packing device made of a soft sheet material which can softly pack or wrap an object or article, etc., to be packed.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known various packing materials which are used to softly and entirely cover or wrap fruits, ornaments, daily necessaries, precision products or various mechanical elements, etc., to thereby protect the same from shock or prevent the same from being damaged particularly at outer surfaces thereof.
For example, a net bag which is made of soft foamed synthetic resin has been used to wrap a fruit such as a peach or melon. The net bags are continuously formed by cutting a blank net which is in turn formed by a special extrusion mold process at a predetermined length.
However, it is necessary to use a large, complex and expensive extrusion molding machine in order to make the net bags, and hence this increases the manufacturing cost of the net bags. On the other hand, a user must troublesomely open the inlet openings of the individual net bags to put or insert the fruits in the net bags through the openings. Moreover, the net bags are usually folded when they are stocked or transported, but nevertheless, the net bags are bulky and accordingly inconvenient for stock and transport.